Auction Guide
In some servers, like Factions, Survival, KitPvP, Skyblock, etc, we have implemented the plugin floAuction. This plugin will allow players to start and bid on auctions. This guide will teach you the basics of auctions and some handy tips. All credit goes to [[MOD] StorageBoy] Selling/Starting an Auction Make sure you have enough of the item you are selling in your inventory. Make sure you are holding the item you wish to auction (Important). Type /auc {amount} {startingPrice} {bidIncrement} {duration} Example When holding a stack of carrots and with another stack in your inventory type /auc 128 100 10 30 This will auction 128 carrots starting at $100 for 30 seconds. The next bidder will need to bid at least $110 (see bidding). {duration} can, and should, be left blank and will default to 60 seconds. Bidding at Auction /bid {amount} {maxAmount} Example /bid 100 250 This will start with a bid of $100 and will automatically bid up to $250. The lowest bid to win the auction will be used. or /bid {amount} Example /bid 150 This will immediately bid $150 with no more automatic bidding or /bid This will automatically bid the next valid amount. If the current bid on this item /auc 128 100 10 is $130, then $140 is bid. Hints and Tips Check your balance before bidding with /bal If you get a message saying the auction queue is full, try again when the next auction starts - this is when the next auction slot becomes available. Always leave some space in your inventory, unsold items are returned but there needs to be space to put them back in your inventory. Type carefully! A few players have accidentally overbid on an item by for instance typing /bid 1100 instead of/bid 100. No refunds will be given. When the auction is very busy, consider using a 30 second auction rather than the default 60 seconds. Most items are won in the first 15 seconds or last 5 seconds. Although it is possible to increase the default auction duration of 60 seconds, please don't. Especially during busy periods. If you are auctioning high value items, consider running the auction when there are lots of players logged on. You will get a better price. Before deciding on your auction price, watch to see what price the item has previously sold for. Overpriced items are rarely sold and other players may spam you to let you know. If you want to turn off the auction messages type /auction off. You will no longer see any floAuction messages or be able to bid. To turn it back on again type /auction on (/auc on will not work). Scam alert! Items can be renamed using an anvil. This can be used to make you think you are buying something that you don't want. A classic example is a block of quartz which has been renamed block of diamond Renamed items are shown in italic, always check if you are not sure with /auc i - see below. To get information on the current auction type /auc info or /auc i For a quick reminder of how to auction just type /auc for a summary of these commands. Sometimes it appears automatic bidding has paid too much for an item. Here is an example: Player1 types /auc 10 100 10 - 10 items, starting at $100, going up by $10. Player2 types /bid 100 200 - bid $100 with automatic bidding up to $200. At this point, Player2 is the highest bidder with a bid of $100. Player3 types /bid - and receives a message saying they have been automatically outbid. Although no additional message is displayed, Player3 has actually bid $110. Now Player2 is still winning the auction but their bid has automatically increased to $120. Again - no message is issued. when the auction ends - the message will say that Player2 has won the auction for $120. It looks automatic bidding has overbid but it hasn't.